There exist a vast number of different games (such as children's games, computer games and sport games). There are both team games and individual games (player against player). Moreover, various games (such as sport games) can be played at a professional and amateur, regional and international level. A game is an activity which is meaningful in its process and in its outcome. The outcome is important to the participants and the spectators, and the game is played for its sake, the outcome of the game being the victory of one of the sides or a tie. The game process is the rules and techniques used by the players for victory.
Typically, different sports and games require different implements and equipment (such as balls, bats, pucks, rackets, etc.). These implements may be generally divided into two categories: objects of impact and subjects of impact. An object of impact may include an implement that can be moved around in the game process due to impact by some force. A game may have one object of impact (such as a soccer ball or a hockey puck) or many objects of impact (such as billiard balls). A subject of impact may include an implement used by a player to move the object (such as a hockey stick, a tennis racquet or a billiard cue).
Advances in computer, communications and sensor technologies made it possible to collect gaming data and to perform analysis of game techniques (e.g., calculate the striking force and project travel path of gaming objects). These technologies enable players to analyze their performance in order to improve their skills, and make gaming experience more exciting for spectators and fans by providing auxilary information about the game or sport.
However, the existing technologies do not provide solutions for projecting impact generated by sports implements and gaming equipment in real time and predicting outcome of a game based on modeling of the impact of various subject and objects of the game.